


By the beautiful sea

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beaches, Frottage, M/M, Smoking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea.... Steve and Bucky on vacation in Atlantic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the beautiful sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr by [Aenaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria): Stucky, beach, happy ending. I think this is pretty much what you asked for, Aenaria.

"You're quiet today."

Bucky looked sidelong at Steve. After so many decades wearing a muzzle, he'd never quite gotten back to normal levels of small talk, chatter, shooting the breeze. But Steve only raised an eyebrow, innocently, and Bucky shrugged.

"Listening in on the conversations around me. There's so many languages here, it's like being in Manhattan. Only with seagulls."  
From atop a nearby lamp, a black-headed gull let out what sounded like a raucous laugh, haw haw haw haw. Steve snorted and Bucky sniggered.

"No, really. Arabic, Serbian, Polish, Korean, Yoruba, Russian. Three or four different dialects of Spanish. And that's just the tourists. All the housekeepers are Ecuadorian, if I'm rememberin' right. Most of the waitresses, like in the place we just came from, are Eastern European."

Steve looked impressed. "How many languages do you know, Buck?"

Bucky shook his head. "I'm not even sure. A lot of it they just... dumped in my head somehow." He couldn't help wincing. "I'm fluent in Russian. I have a lot of French, Italian, German. A lot of languages, I just know what they sound like, and a few phrases, that's all. I'd probably be losing a lot of it if it weren't for Natasha insisting on talkin' to me in every language *she* knows."

The crowd on the boardwalk thinned out a bit, and Steve slowed down, reaching for Bucky's hand. Just being able to wind their fingers together and walk around in public like that was as good as Christmas.

"You wanna walk on the beach a while, or go back to the hotel and take a nap?"

Again Bucky slid his eyes sideways and caught Steve suppressing a grin. "I think I'm in the mood for a nap."

The hotel was a small, old, and cheap establishment with a basement pub open 24/7 and no air conditioning in the rooms. They'd paid a little extra to get a room with its own bath and still spent half what the casino hotel rooms cost per night. Since they'd rented a car, it was easy to bring their own fan along. Steve turned it on as Bucky shucked off his jeans, sat down on the bed to toe off his trainers and kick the jeans away.

"Be right back," Steve said, dropping his cap on the dresser and heading into the bathroom. Bucky wriggled out of his shirt and then sprawled out on the bed, letting the fan spread cool air over him.

Steve emerged and dove onto the bed, began shoving at Bucky along his ribs where he was still ticklish. "Quit hogging the bed, you jerk! Move over, move over."

"Make me--" he was trying and failing not to giggle as Steve's fingers dug in-- "you asshole, come on--"

So he was off his guard when Steve's big hand slid into his drawers and curled around his cock. "Fucking bastard," he hissed, arching up into the grip.

Steve pinned him down with one sleek thigh and kissed him, soft full lips and hand gentling on his dick. Bucky ran his fingers into Steve's thick hair and plundered his mouth, teeth and tongue greedy until Steve's hand was slack and he was moaning open-mouthed. Satisfied, Bucky pulled him down so they were chest to chest and he could run his hands over broad shoulders, down to narrow waist, grip the most gorgeous ass he'd ever seen, and rub his cock against Steve's cock and his belly until Steve was rubbing back.

"This good?" Steve managed, between kissing Bucky every place he could get to.

"'S good, oh, yeah, so good."

  
It didn't take long for both of them to come, side by side with legs woven together and arms tight around one another. Bucky crashed into sleep almost before he'd finished help Steve wipe off the mess. They were usually both good for at least two rounds with very little break in between, but the sun and the fan and the sound of the waves and lunch in his belly.... At least Steve fell asleep, too, as Bucky saw when he woke up having to piss.

He got back in bed, but his body had had enough rest, apparently. He pulled on his clothes and left Steve still snoring to have a smoke on the front porch. He kept the cigs to a minimum, even though his accelerated healing would probably wipe out lung damage the way it wiped out everything else. Once in a while, though, it felt good to light up, think some thoughts. He didn't even mind having to do it outside; he liked watching people go by.

Another man, older, bald, paunchy, came out, sat in one of the rocking chairs, and smoked a cigar. Bucky lit up a second to keep him company. The older man had gone down to the boardwalk by the time Steve came out.

"Sorry I crashed on you like that."

"'S okay. I slept a while." He stubbed out the last of the cigarette. "What do you want to do tonight, Stevie? Go to the arcade and win prizes for sick kids?"

"Maybe." He slid his arm around Bucky's waist. "Maybe just come back here after dinner and fuck you. Or let you fuck me." He kissed Bucky's shoulder. Bucky shivered although Steve's lips only touched metal.

"Let's get dressed up for dinner," Steve said after a moment, "and go someplace really expensive. Somewhere Tony Stark would eat." He grinned.

"As long as it's somewhere I can get a good steak or a lobster and not tiny little portions of stuff that looks like some kind of puzzle." Bucky ran his right-hand knuckles over his chin. "I'll need a shave, then."

"Yeah, me too."

They stood silently for a little while, looking down the street toward the boardwalk, the narrow grey beach beyond it, and the ocean. The breeze lifted Bucky's hair where it had come out of its tie in bed.

"I like it here," he said. "I like being here with you."

"Yeah, it's pretty swell." Steve leaned over till his lips brushed Bucky's ear. "I love you, you know."

Bucky grinned. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too, you big jerk."


End file.
